Traveling Through Time and Space via Chaos Control
by Korean Turtle
Summary: At the end of SA2 Shadow had met his demise......or has he?
1. Through a flash of light

Traveling Through Time and Space via Chaos Control

_By Narakurox_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog in any size, shape, or form. As much as I wish I did, I don't.**

**Authors Note: This takes place IMMEDIATELY after SA2. and this chapter is short simply due to my time but trust me the chapters will get longer.**

_Prologue_

_Sonic, his friends, and Eggman were trapped in the Space Colony ARK which was heading towards earth due to the Biolizard. It was up to Sonic and Shadow to defeat it, and when they had won, all they needed to do was to use Chaos Control to put Space Colony ARK back in orbit. Sonic had come back safely, though Shadow had vanished in a flash of light while falling._

**Chapter01: In a flash of light**

On a distant planet there laid am abandoned power plant that no one dared to enter, until the very day a black fell into unconscious, in a flash of light. A few people close enough were able to catch a glimpse, but even fewer others managed to locate its source. "Ugh…Where am I?" said Shadow as he picked himself up. "I remember using Chaos Control but then I was falling….Chaos Control must have somehow teleported me here to this location." The black hedgehog exclaimed. "Now...if only I could find a way out of this power plant!" said Shadow in frustration.

Suddenly a quick gleam of light came out coming in a pile of trash in front of him. "Looks like I've got no other choice than to follow it." Shadow quickly headed toward the light and found what looked like a Chaos Emerald. "This looks almost just like a Chaos Emerald, it would make sense that the light would come from it but….it's black." Suddenly, Shadow heard the movements of creatures heading toward him. "I might as well give it a shot." said Shadow as he looked at the black Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" and in a quick gleam of light the black hedgehog teleported out of the abandoned power plant and entered a vast city not too far from it.

"I'd better take my chances and hope not to be seen." the hedgehog whispered and quickly through it with his jet shoes. "This city might be the only place to be….at least until I learn more about this place." As Shadow was about to take off on his jet shoes he heard the movements of yet other of the planets inhabitants and he heard a voice shout "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shadow turned back looking a human, no taller than him but with an unusually shaped head, and no nose. "WHO ARE YOU!?" shouted the odd shaped figure. Shadow looked at him and grinned "My name is Shadow, how about you?" responded the black hedgehog. "All you need to know is that you're going to the station with me for trespassing!" shouted the odd shaped figure. "Heh…..I don't think so, now if you don't mind I'll be running now." And Shadow simply ran off.

"If there are more people like that guy than I'll need to watch my back around here." thought Shadow. Shadow ran into a dark alley where he bumped into a gang of mysterious organisms. One with tentacles quickly grabbed Shadow, and a large Cyclops walked toward him and glared. "Who are you?" asked the Cyclops. Shadow responded with "My name is Shadow, what's yours?" "At the moment you can't be trusted with information" replied the Cyclops but before Shadow responded he went back to asking questions. "Where are you from?" "I wish I knew" lied the hedgehog. "You don't know where you came from?" asked the Cyclops suspiciously. "All I remember is waking up in that power plant not so far from here." responded the hedgehog. The Cyclops gave a cursory glance at Shadow and appeared to have accepted him some what. "Well Shadow, you can call me Cyclops." "I wouldn't have guessed" replied Shadow. Cyclops smiled "Shadow, I'd like to welcome you to the rebellion."


	2. The Rebellion pt 1

Traveling Through Time and Space via Chaos Control

_By Narakurox_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog in any size, shape, or form. As much as I wish I did, I don't.**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long but I finally got Chapter 2 up.**

**Chapter02: The Rebellion pt. 1**

"The Rebellion?" asked Shadow?

"Yes Shadow, the rebellion, the same rebellion that will eliminate the cruel dictatorship that plagued this side of the galaxy for centuries" answered Cyclops

"But I just got here, what would I have against the Government?" asked Shadow

"That's the thing, you don't, making you a perfect spy" replied Cyclops

"And if I don't cooperate?" asked Shadow

"Then we'll simply kill you, enough said" replied the tentacled creature holding him before. Shadow smiled "All right then, but I met up with someone telling me about trespassing."  
"You mean this idiot?" replied the tentacled creature as he picked up the same creature that accused Shadow of trespassing. "By the way, my name is Quin-Chaos 63622748378-0, or QC6-0 for short, nice to meet you Shadow."

"Char-"  
"YOU'LL ALL DIE!!! SOME DAY! I'LL HAVE YOU REBELS EXPOSED AN-"The odd shaped creature was thrown in a cage he continued to ramble on like an old drunk.

"What's with him?" asked Shadow

"He found us one day, and people didn't believe a word he said so he was laughed out of his job" replied what looked like a one winged Echidna. "Hi Shadow, my name is Nails, glad to have you with us."

"Just how many of you are there in this 'Rebellion'?" asked Shadow

"Oh, there is hundreds off us, when we said we're going against the cruel government has plagued half the galaxy we mean it." replied a red hedgehog.

"And you are….?" asked Shadow

"My name is Flare." replied the red hedgehog.

"About how many of you guys am I going to meet tonight?" asked Shadow

"This is about it, unfortunately most of the people in this city are for the government and we're the smallest group of rebels here which is somewhat ironic considering that the Dictators office is here along with most of the 'government officials' he hired."  
"So, what's the plan?" asked Shadow

"At the moment we can't do anything, we'll just have to sleep and see if there is anything we can do tomorrow" replied Nails

"In that case where do we sleep?" asked Shadow

"Over there at that abandoned apartment building." replied the 4 as they pointed to what looked like a decent living apartment building.

"That's abandoned?" asked Shadow astonished

"Yes, there were rumors going about that it was haunted and thanks to the stupid government people believed that so we decided it was best to use that as our place to stay."  
"I see…" replied Shadow not knowing what else to say

"Better not waste the night, the longer the government is around the worse." said Flare

"Let me show you to your room Shadow." volunteered Nails

Nails and Shadow went into an elevator while the others took the stairs. When they reached the 3rd floor Nails and Shadow walked out and Nails opened the door to a large room. "It may be one of the smaller rooms but it's quite something." said Nails

"Quite something indeed." replied Shadow

"Anyway good night Shadow, I hope to see you tomorrow!" shouted Nails

"See you tomorrow…" thought Shadow as he looked at his Chaos Emerald. "It had gotten to chaotic to calm within seconds, it just seems to be going by quickly. I must not allow myself to jump to conclusions. These people are rather kind for people you just met…..can they be trusted?" Shadow took out the white chaos emerald he had used at the power plant just a few hours ago. "I guess there really is only one way to figure all of these things out, all I know is this will become a whole new adventure." Shadow continued to stare at the mysterious white chaos emerald which came out of nowhere. "Everything will come together eventually, my main concern now is my life, and will I ever see Sonic, Rouge, and the others again? At the moment this is my only chance." And with a final glance at the chaos emerald Shadow had drifted to sleep.


	3. The Girl

Traveling Through Time and Space via Chaos Control

_By Narakurox_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog in any size, shape, or form. As much as I wish I did, I don't.**

**Authors Note: Oh…..My……God….I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS, but I just got SO busy…….the 4th chapter SHOULD be up by next week**

**Chapter03: The Rebellion pt. 2**

Shadow had awoken in what seemed like the middle of the night. There was a blinding light in the room coming from a figure at the foot of Shadows bed. After Shadows eyes had been adjusted, he realized that the "light" was actually a winged girl that looked somewhat familiar.

"Who are you and why are you here?" demanded Shadow

The girl just giggled and flew off. Shadow was going to chase after her but then she had phased through the ceiling and he knew it was pointless. Shadow tried to go to sleep but he kept on hearing voices calling his name.

"SHADOW WAKE UP!"

"Wha? Where am I?" asked a confused Shadow

"You're in the room with Me, Cyclops and the rest of the rebellion!" screamed Nails.

"_So it was a dream…_"thought Shadow. Then he had looked at where he left the Chaos Emerald and found it was not there.

"WHERE IS THE EMERALD?"  
"Oh…this thing? Sorry, I didn't realize it was so important to you. Here." Said Nails

"Sorry, I just don't know what to think anymore." Replied Shadow

"We're not expecting you to trust us, we've just met, you don't have to trust us unless you feel that we can be trusted." Said Flare

Shadow, startled by that comment just replied "I may not know what to think now, though I'm glad you understand." said Shadow. Flare simply smiled and began to walk outside. Nails and Flare walked past QC6-0 and said something to him and the 3 of them continued outside. A flash of light had come and Shadow for a single moment, saw the girl again, and hearing her laughter.

"Did anyone else see that?" asked Shadow

"See what?" asked Flare

"Nothing, never mind, just forget it, I'm just imagining things…." Said Shadow and in his thoughts _"Could it have been...Maria?"_

A large shadow had been cast in front of Shadow, and grew larger and larger, and after hearing a crash, Shadow now found himself in a room with nothing but space….


End file.
